YuGiOh! 5D's: Over the Nexus
by WhiteWaterD
Summary: Over the Nexus, the game, only now it's an adult novel. Join Lana through the new and improved 5Ds storyline. OCxVarious Characters.


Just so you know, the Lana in this story and the Lana in the Reverse of Arcadia story are one and the same. After all, Over the Nexus left out a convenient bit where the Reverse of Arcadia storyline was supposed to take place.

For those of you that haven't figured it out: (I'm hoping you've played the games or aren't planning on playing, or at the least have watched all of the anime, YuGiOh! 5D's, because I will "spoil" the storyline)

Over the Nexus: Crash Town happens first.  
>When you (the character in the game) go from Crash Town to Satellite, you transition from Crash Town to Reverse of Arcadia: Flashback.<br>Then it was shown that in the Flashback that Divine kidnapped you, which takes you to the beginning of Reverse of Arcadia (Arcadia Movement).  
>Stardust Accelerator happens at the same time (actually, starts before, ends during) as Reverse of Arcadia: Arcadia Movement, so the character from Stardust Accelerator has nothing to do with the characters from the other two games.<br>Then comes along the Dark Signer arc (Earthbounds).  
>Reverse of Arcadia ends at this point, and the people rebuild Satellite and Neo Domino City, connecting the two with the Daedalus Bridge.<br>According to the Anime, this is when the character goes back to Crash Town.  
>After the revisit, Malcom and Ramon have both been arrested and Kiryu rebuilds the town (Don't worry. I wasn't gonna focus much on this bit, anyway).<br>Another WRGP takes place, and thus the Arc Cradle arc kicks into play (this is where Over the Nexus ends).  
>The 5D's crew goes to the Arc Cradle, series of battles, and boom! The YuGiOh! 5D's story is over.<p>

In case you're too lazy to go check the Reverse of Arcadia story to find the details on Lana:

Name: Lana Mishima

Age: 18

Appearance: Her chest is a common attraction for men, so you can make your mind up on how big her breasts are. Up until the supposed point where Reverse of Arcadia takes place (so up until she meets and joins Team Satisfaction), she will be wearing the "Cowgirl Style" Clothes that females start out with in Over the Nexus (Black longsleeve top with a golden vest, golden dress with leather belts). Her blonde hair is usually tied back in a bun.

Personality: Read/see for yourself.

Deck: She runs Fairies. Agents, and Darklords.

D-Wheel? Yeah. She gets one eventually, remember?

It might help if you know the storyline a bit, but of course, who said I was gonna copy the storyline exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was another sunny day in Crash Town. The Malcom and Ramon groups were fighting it out again, and Lana was blowing Klaus… again.

"Oh! Lana! You've gotten so much better since!"

Yeah. Klaus was her adoptive father, her caretaker. After being in under his care for a while, Lana had gotten used to satisfying Klaus's sexual needs and desires.

"Lana, I'm about to cum!"

Lana stopped sucking and opened her mouth as she moved her hand up and down Klaus's lower self.

"Lana! Your soft hands are too much!" Klaus moaned as white fluid shot into Lana's mouth.

Lana sucked Klaus clean and stood up.

"My, my, Lana. How you've grown up here!" Klaus exclaimed as he gave Lana's breasts a slight squeeze. "Well, I've got work to go to. I've gotta go dig up Dyne from the mine. I'll be back later."

Lana looked down at her chest, sizing herself up. 'He's right. I've gotten bigger here. When I was first taken in, how big was I? I was small to the point I could just cover myself up completely with my hands, but now, I'm quite a handful.' Lana began massaging herself, and finding that the squeezing was slightly painful but pleasant. She let out an involuntary moan as she caressed herself more.  
>'Why is it so hot? It's sunset. It shouldn't be so hot right now.'<br>Lana felt her hand creep down into her dress, and when her fingers rubbed against her slit, she gasped.  
>'I haven't given this area much attention lately. The sudden attention must have caused the shock just now. It's getting really hot… I'm gonna…!'<br>Lana shuddered as she came, the fluids now trickling down her legs. She quickly cleaned herself up and straightened her vest and dress. She walked over to the table, where her deck was sitting, put it in one of her deck boxes hanging at her waist, and lay down on the bed. She then suddenly remembered something.

Lana got up and walked outside.  
>As soon as she stepped out, she saw a little boy run up to her.<br>"Oh, Lana! I was just comin to get you!" West shouted.  
>"Good evening, Lana," a voice came. It was Nico, West's older sister.<br>"Come on, Nico, quit being so slow and lazy!"  
>"I can't help it! You're too fast! You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself someday, you know."<br>"Heh. I'm not a little kid, so I think I'll be okay."  
>"Well, now that we're all here, let's go to our hideout!" exclaimed West, as he ran off.<br>Nico let out a sigh. "After I just told him it's dangerous to be running around like that…"

With that, Lana and Nico headed towards the northern border, where their hideout was. They snuck around the giant group of duelists waiting to see which representative would lose that day.

* * *

><p>The hideout was a small house-like area made of wood. It lacked a door and a roof, but was spacey and had several boxes and barrels due to the three of them "moving in."<p>

The three sat there in discussion for a while. Lana couldn't help but notice that West was trying not to stare directly at Nico's and Lana's chests. Suddenly, Lana broke their current conversation.  
>"West, you a bit curious?"<br>"Huh? What? Curious about what?" West said in surprise.  
>"West, we were just talking about the tournaments in the City," Nico explained.<br>"No, Nico. That's not it. I think West wants to get to know us better."  
>"Huh? Where'd you get that idea, Lana?" West asked, beginning to sweat.<br>"West, I can see that you're curious," Lana said, pointing at his crotch.  
>Immediately, West's face turned red and covered himself up with his hands.<br>"Nico, I think we could maybe show him, since he is getting of age."  
>"Lana! That's dirty! West is still young!"<br>"But it's rather obvious that he wants to know what's under our shirts. I see no harm in showing him."  
>Nico sighed as she undid the top of her dress, revealing her bare chest. Lana unbuttoned her vest and shirt. West was now redder but attention now glued to the set of chests sitting right in front of him.<br>Lana giggled, "He's gotten bigger."  
>Nico stared as Lana crawled toward West and undid his pants, revealing his small, yet large, member.<p>

"Lana, what are you doing?" asked Nico as Lana took West into her mouth.  
>"Don't worry, Nico. I do this with Klaus all the time," assured Lana.<br>"It makes me worry about that man. But this isn't right! West isn't even of legal age yet!" Nico protested.  
>"He's not of legal age where rules like such apply. Here at Crash Town, there's only one rule:<br>'Live merrily and gay  
>For you may stay,<br>But at Sundown  
>Shit must go down.<br>Win the prize  
>See the next sunrise.<br>Lose the Duel  
>Forever you will Dyne our fuel.'"<br>"But… but…" Nico stammered.  
>"Hey. I'm not complaining, and neither is he, so I say it's alright. Besides, it's not like your father and Klaus can object to it right now," Lana continued.<p>

Nico's face reddened with fury and embarrassment as Lana continued to suck off her younger brother. West, in the meantime, could not believe what was happening.  
>"Lana… This feels so good! I feel like I'm in heaven!"<br>"Yeah, that's what your father said," interrupted Lana, quickly getting back to sucking on West's cock.  
>"Lana, I think I'm about to pee…"<br>Lana, knowing that that wasn't the case, stopped sucking and moved her hand up and down his shaft. West shuddered and moaned as he shot a string of cum onto Lana's bare chest.  
>Lana laughed. "He's still hard. Looks like he wants more."<br>Lana completely undressed herself and took West inside her. West, now puzzled and slightly frightened, started to protest, "Lana, what are you doing?"  
>Lana thought for a moment.<br>"You see, West, this is kinda like dueling, except we're using our bodies. How this works is rather simple: just do as I say, and the one that tires out first loses."  
>"So this is a game?" West was still puzzled.<br>"Yeah. Let's go with that," Lana answered.  
>Nico gawked as her brother foolishly ate up the information Lana fed him. It didn't help that Lana was now riding on West's cock, bouncing up and down on him, moaning quite loudly as she went along. Nico put her top back on and stared angrily at a wall opposite Lana and West.<p>

"Lana! It's no fair! You're just too good!" West complained.  
>"It's alright, West. Not many boys are able to win their first time," assured Lana.<br>"Well, I don't plan on losing! I'm lucky I have all this energy in me today!" confirmed West as he grabbed Lana's waist and started pounding into her.  
>"Oh! West! Not so rough!"<br>"Ah ha! A weakness!" gloated West as he sped up a little.  
>"West! You're pretty good!"<br>"Of course! I'm not gonna lose to you this time!" shouted the boy as he tried moving his hips even faster.  
>"Ah! So rough! West, slow down a little!"<br>"No way!"

Nico shook her head in disappointment. West had absolutely no idea what he and Lana were doing. West thought it was a game, while Lana was taking advantage of that. Lana was now bent over West as he pounded away at her, his cock slowly getting bigger as he continued. West then grabbed Lana's breasts, now hovering above him. Lana let out a sudden gasp as he started squeezing her.  
>"Wow, they're so soft! They feel like marshmallows!" West exclaimed.<br>"West! It feels… so good…! Don't stop!"  
>West pulled out, leaving a surprised Lana sitting on the floor.<br>"I saw someone do this once," explained West as he pushed Lana onto her hands and knees. West got up behind her and slid his cock into her pussy and started ramming away.

Lana let out continuous strings of moans as she rocked back and forth with West, in rhythm with his fucking. Soon, Lana was moving her hips against him, her moaning getting louder. When Lana's moans became screams, West stopped, only to ask, "Are you okay, Lana? Are you hurt?"  
>"No, silly. This is how you know you're winning. Do you want to lose?" Lana asked.<br>"Never! I will win!" shouted the boy as he rammed her at full speed.  
>"Oh YES! DON'T STOP, WEST! HARDER! FASTER!"<br>The boy tried his hardest to obey Lana's commands, pounding her and groping her all the while. West pinched her nipples, causing Lana to scream more.  
>"WEST! I'M- I'M GONNA CUM!"<br>"RRR! Not if I do it first!" screamed West, not knowing at all what Lana meant.

West released his cum into Lana's pussy, who screamed as she came from West's release. Lana collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.  
>"Yay, I won! I'm stronger than you now, Lana!" shouted the boy, hopping around happily.<br>"Don't get too cocky just because you won once. How many times did you lose to her up until now?" Nico sighed.  
>"Oh, be quiet, Nico! If you think you're so great, I challenge you to a battle! The thing Lana and I did just now!"<br>Nico slapped West across the face. "West, you can't do that with your sister! It's wrong!"  
>"What's so wrong about it? I just did it with Lana!" pouted West.<br>Nico started playing with her hair. "It's kinda hard to explain, West, but you shouldn't just do that with anybody!"  
>"Well, why not?" West pressed.<br>"First of all, you can't do that with another boy: it's physically impossible. Second, that type of thing is dirty! It's something only grown-ups do!"  
>"Nico, I told you I'm not a little kid anymore! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" West yelled.<br>"West, I'm telling you! This isn't something you can just do with anyone! It has to be okay with them, too!"  
>"Shut up! I challenge you!" shouted West as he tore off Nico's dress.<p>

"West! Stop!"


End file.
